


After the Party

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the disastrous Christmas party two people remain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for series 2 episode 1

“That didn’t go as I planned,” muttered John Watson as he undid Lestrade’s belt.  “And we haven’t got long before Sherlock gets back.”

He paused to let Lestrade pull his new Christmas jumper over his head.  Lestrade stepped out of his trousers and leant forward to unzip John’s jeans.  “It was a good idea of yours to tell him I was back with the wife.  Quickest way of finding out who she’s shagging this time.”

John chuckled and undid Lestrade’s shirt.  “I thought Jeanette would never leave.  She seemed determined to stay even after Sherlock’s description.”

Any further comments disappeared as Lestrade pulled John’s boxers down and started to run his hands over his body.  They tumbled onto John’s bed, Lestrade discarding the rest of his clothing in the process.  Their caresses became rapidly more urgent and it wasn’t long before both could feel they were close to climaxing.  One last squeeze and Lestrade arched and groaned in pleasure and John followed quickly afterwards.

Mrs Hudson’s voice drifted up the stairs.  “I’m putting the kettle on.  He’ll be back any minute now.”

They hastily got dressed and clattered downstairs, Lestrade waving to Mrs Hudson as he departed.

She looked reprovingly at John.  “That girl was completely mistaken as to who your lover is.  You really shouldn’t let Sherlock take the blame.”


End file.
